


Iemitsu NO

by widdlewed



Series: Guys NO [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widdlewed/pseuds/widdlewed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iemitsu messed up. He messed up real bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iemitsu NO

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make a series for the character of KHR following a AU of mine. They will be one shots that follow after each other.

Three years before the conception and eventual birth of one Sawada Tsunayoshi, Oregano was going into labor with a child conceived between herself and Iemitsu Sawada. 

 

Before Iemitsu met Nana and their romance went down in the books at the sappiest love story to ever be recounted, Iemitsu was afraid he’d never have a heir to take over his title as the CEDEF boss. Due to his fears and Oregano’s vast loyalty to the organization and Vongola itself, she agreed to sleep with Iemitsu to bear him a kid. 

 

She just had to get drunk first. 

 

Very, very, very drunk. 

 

Looking at him, Oregano felt nothing but regret at having to have sex with such a ugly-ass man (in her opinion. Thankfully though he at least had a nice body to look at. His face, not so much). 

 

After the child was born, Oregano was left to name the human who had half her genes in it. Staring at the freaky thing that came out of her stomach via C-section, she could only draw a blank. 

 

“Turmeric,” Oregano spoke as Iemitsu went to fetch some more towels. “Name the kid.” 

 

Turmeric, looking pale and all but holding onto the pull-out couch for support after witnessing his old friend all but cursing the Gods themselves, could only gape. Lal Mirch rolled her eyes and jumped up onto the bed, poking a tiny finger to the tiny baby’s head. 

 

“He’s going to be the heir to the CEDEF, yeah?” Lal Mirch spoke and gave a smirk that Oregano could see parental softness at the edges. “Then name him Ettore. Loyal. It’s befitting, considering the sole reason for his conception.” 

 

Thus Ettore Sawada was born into the darkness of the underground. At the age of three, he became the older brother figure to an orphaned baby the members of the CEDEF called Basil. 

 

When he was four, Ettore learned of the existence of his baby half brother, Tsunayoshi. Mama Oregano had all but smacked her forehead, yelling at her boss as to why he had slept and married some innocent civilian. Iemitsu had told her straight faced, “Love conquers all.” She had proceeded to punch him in the face and take Ettore to the training area to play with baby Basil. 

 

Ettore had a little brother. An actual baby brother of flesh and blood. Ettore’s little baby brother wasn't going to be born into the mafia like Ettore was. The young child couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed. Now he’d probably never get to meet Tsunayoshi. 

 

When Ettore was thirteen, he heard whispered rumors of how a up-and-coming Familia, the Avvoltoio Family, had been destroyed overnight by a well-known Japanese Yazuka Family. At the time, Ettore had found the information pointless and had barely cared that some Family named after a Skylark had slaughtered an entire family. The Avvoltoio family weren’t any allies of Vongola, and so it did not matter to him what happened to some small-fry family. 

 

When Ettore was sixteen, he learned that a low-ranked subordinate of Vongola had been sent to assassinate his baby brother, who was only 14 at the time. The news had come back to CEDEF when a tape was delivered to Iemitsu. 

 

Iemitsu had inserted the DVD and the small cluster of CEDEF members could only watch as the footage showed the surveillance cameras around Namimori. The camera was focused on the young Tsunayoshi, who was walking along side a taller Japanese male. 

 

Ettore took in Tsuna’s features without blinking. Unlike Ettore, who took his mother’s light brown hair and eyes, Tsuna seemed to have his own biological mother’s features. Neither looked like their father (which Oregano constantly said was a good thing). Sadly though, it looked like his younger half brother had gotten the short end of the stick height wise and Ettore didn’t know if he should find that amusing or not. 

 

They watched as the clip continued to show an assassin jump out of the shadows, a bullet going through Tsuna’s side when the taller Japanese male had suddenly jerked Tsuna back by his arm. The CEDEF members watched in silent horror as Tsuna went down, screaming as he clenched his side and powerful, bright blue rain flames erupt from the Japanese teen, his body moving faster than the assassin could catch. He appeared behind the man and snapped his neck without a second of hesitation. By this point, Tsuna had been slumped to the side, unconscious. The rain flames leaked away from the teen as he stared down at the corpse of the would-be-assassin. 

 

The teen’s eyes flashed up to stare directly at the hidden camera perked along a building’s ledge and he pointed at the corpse, shaking his head with a blank stare. 

 

The feed cut off and Iemitsu looked at the envelope the DVD had come in, opening a letter. 

 

“‘That was a stupid thing for you to do’,” Iemitsu read aloud and crinkled the paper as his grip tightened. 

 

Turns out that some of the low ranked subordinates had assumed that since all of the Ninth’s sons were killed, that Ettore would have to fight against his half-brother (who all of the Vongola Mafia knew about because  _ someone  _ couldn’t keep their mouth shut or pictures to themselves) and so they had decided that by killing the half-sibling, Ettore would be able to take the title of Vongola Head without any issues. 

 

They made a stupid mistake. 

 

And now apparently they had a teenage hitman who could control rain flames after them. 

 

Iemitsu was punched in the face. 


End file.
